Inorganic light emitting diode display has features of self-luminous, high brightness and so on, and therefore has been widely applied in the fields of illumination, display and so forth monolithic micro-display has been faced with a bottleneck of colorizing technology. Generally, technology utilizing an epitaxial technique in a single light emitting diode chip to manufacture a plurality of light emitting layers capable of emitting different colored lights has already been provided, such that the single light emitting diode chip can provide different colored lights. Because lattice constants of the light emitting layers capable of emitting different colored lights are different, growth of the light emitting layers on a same substrate is difficult. In addition, another addition, another technology has provided a colorizing technique utilizing a light emitting diode chip in collocation with different color conversion materials, but this technology is still facing problems of low conversion efficiency of the color conversion materials, coating uniformity and so forth.
The transfer-bonding technique of the light emitting diode has a better chance to enhance brightness and display quality of a monolithic micro-display rapidly and efficiently transfer-bonding the light emitting diode to a circuit substrate of the monolithic micro-display is in fact one of the recently concerned issues of industry.